


Pride, Prejudice and Angels

by Pegasus_Eridana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/pseuds/Pegasus_Eridana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't turn up to breakfast, and Dean gets a bit concerned. </p><p>Alternatively: Cas discovers the perfect antidote to having a cold: snuggles and period dramas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride, Prejudice and Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ismene_Jane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismene_Jane/gifts).



> Pure, unashamed fluff. I'm not even a little bit sorry.  
> Written for my marvellous beta Ismene_Jane because she's not very well, so send her your well vibes!

It wasn’t that Dean was hanging all over Cas like a mother hen; it really wasn’t. And Sammy was a little bitch for suggesting it. No, Dean was just making sure that his angel-turned-human sort-of-boyfriend didn’t go forgetting that he was all breakable now and getting into trouble because of it.

It was for that reason, and that reason only, that Dean decided to go upstairs into Cas’ room to check on him when he didn’t come down for breakfast one morning. The angel and the hunter had decided that they should each have their own personal space even though they spent most of their nights together nowadays. Last night had been an exception; Dean had been out late on a hunt so had gone to his own room to let Cas sleep. Usually the ex-angel was the first up, eager to make breakfast for Dean and Sam and practice his egg-scrambling skills and pancake-flipping technique, so it was odd that by the time Dean came downstairs Cas was nowhere to be seen and Sam was eating cereal.

“Seen Cas?” Dean asked. His little brother shook his head.

“I thought you and he might be sleeping in,” he replied, quirking an eyebrow at Dean’s blush.

“Shut up, Samantha,” he mumbled in reply. “I’ll just go check, make sure he hasn’t wandered off again during the night.” Sam nodded absently, head already buried back in his book as Dean went back upstairs.

He opened the door into Cas’ room and looked around. There was no immediate sign of the ex-angel. However, on closer inspection, there was a decidedly Cas-shaped lump in the middle of his bed, piled high with blankets, duvets and pillows.

“Cas?” Dean walked slowly towards the bed, trying not to feel too worried. The bundle shifted slightly, and a low groan emitted from it. “Cas?” Dean asked again, now starting to feel truly worried. “Are you OK?” He walked to the edge of the bed, and drew back the covers. He was met with resistance, and pulled harder to reveal one bloodshot blue eye staring balefully at him.

“What the hell, Cas? What’s going on?”

A wrecked voice, muffled and even more gravelly than usual, replied.

“Dean…I think I might be dying…”

Dean tried to combat the panic welling up in him, and pulled more of the covers off his angel, trying to find the source of Cas’ hurt.

“What’s wrong, Cas? What happened? Where does it hurt?” Cas rolled onto his back, still clutching at the covers.

“Nooo, Dean…I’m cold and achey and sniffle--y and I just want to go to sleeeep…”

The cold fear clenched around Dean’s heart eased a little.

“S…sniffle-y? Cas, have you got a cold?” He got another groan in reply, and sighed in relief.

“Shit, Cas, I thought something was really wrong with you…”

Cas glared.

“Something _is_ wrong with me Dean, it _hurts_ and I keep _sneezing_ and I don’t like it.”

Dean would never admit it out loud, but Cas somehow managed to make being grumpy and gunked up with snot entirely adorable.

“OK then, here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re going to pick a movie to watch, anything you like, while I go downstairs and make you some tea and some soup and get you some medicine, and then you and I are gonna watch the movie, ‘kay?” He got a muffled grunt that sounded like assent, so after giving the Cas-lump a sympathetic pat, he went back downstairs.

“Sammy, Cas isn’t well so I’ll stay with him today and you’re on your own with research.”

Sam peered from behind his book.

“Cas is ill?”

“Yeah, nothin’ to worry about, just a cold, but it’s his first one ever and he’s not coping that well with it so I’m gonna stay with him.”

“Oh.” Sam considered. “He’s lucky to have you then, Nurse Dean-y…” he sniggered at his own joke and ignored Dean’s death-glare.

“Bitch”

“Jerk”

Dean huffed and went into the kitchen. He made some chicken-noodle soup and brewed the tea, then loaded it onto a tray and took it back up to Castiel’s room.

Cas was exactly where Dean had left him.

“Cas, did you even pick a movie?” A hand emerged from the nest and waved a DVD at Dean. He took it and blanched.

“Th…this…no Cas, we are _not_ watching the six-hour BBC Pride and Prejudice! How do we even own this?”

Cas’ tousled head emerged from the bundle of bedding.

“It’s in Sam’s collection…”

“ _Of course_ it is. I’m going to kill him.”

“And you said we could watch whatever I wanted.” This last statement was accompanied by two plaintive blue eyes being directed at full power at Dean, whose will immediately crumbled.

“Fine then, but if you tell anyone about this I will make this cold the least of your problems, got it?”

“Yes Dean,” Cas said contentedly.

“Right then. Scootch over.” Dean slid under the covers and immediately two arms wound, octopus-like, around his waist and a mop of bed-hair tickled his chin as Cas laid his head on the hunter’s chest. Dean took hold of the big duvet and wrapped it around himself, his arms around the fallen angel in a warm cocoon and gently petted Cas’ hair. Cas made a purring noise (which made him cough) and they settled down to watch.

***

A few hours later, Sam poked his head into the quiet room to check on his brother and Cas. He was met by the sight of a snoring Dean sprawled on the bed. In between his legs was Cas, bundled snugly in a duvet and with his lover’s arms around him, his face buried in the crook of Dean’s neck. By the music coming from the television, they were on Episode 3 and were going to sleep through all the really good parts.

Sam smiled to himself and left them to it, shutting the door. Not before taking a picture of them on his phone, though.

It would be good insurance against Dean if he tried to give Sam grief for owning Pride and Prejudice.

And Sam would just have to hope that Cas didn’t find the rest of his secret Jane Austen stash. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to feedback!


End file.
